User talk:BobaFett2
Do you want to be a burocat or admin?--Flåme†h®øwe® 21:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I made you a burocat or whatever (don't mine my spelling) --Flåme†h®øwe® 22:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Do you want to join Almighty.Flamethrower13 is the user for it.--Flåme†h®øwe® 22:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I know I need to change it and I will.-- 23:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) O.K. and you need to fix your sig.I need to too.-- 23:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) O.K. I fixed it but it says bobafett2 is not a user but bobafett is.I made bobafett a admin.--Flåme†h®®we®13 23:11, December 29, 2009 (UTC) O.K. i will try later.How did you do your sig?--Flåme†h®®we®13 23:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes I want one like it.How do you do it?--Flåme†h®®we®13 23:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The box's I can do the font.--Flåme†h®®we®13 23:22, December 29, 2009 (UTC) As an example: [[User talk:BobaFett2|'speak to me']][[User:BobaFett2/Thornax_and_Goods|'New:Bargains for Store Ownersʹ']] 23:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) It was to big.--Flamethrower13 It is (insert font here) 23:48, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Huh? what does that mean?--Flamethrower13 00:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) (insert font here) 23:48, December 29, 2009 (UTC) oh, but still the boxes for my sig.--Flamethrower13 I though you knew how go to User:BobaFett2/sig2 (please don't mess it up) and then you will see the code for the boxes I don't have time to explain anything right now. Its 7 o' clock for me and my little brother wans to use the computer. I suggest a merge with MLNcheat wiki so that you can have a FREE MLN WIKI with now grouchy admins saying no to some things. Ask Verrell what he thinks that is what joeman thinks too. 00:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but how do you do it? I can do this [[User talk:Flamethrower13|'speak to me''']][[User:Flamethrower13/Flame's Shop|'Cheap Pricesʹ']] But it still is to long to be a sig! I know I need my name and I'm working on that.--Flamethrower13 01:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Change: to your signature in your preferences Now, contact Verrell123 with the proposal, choose one main wiki, and copy all data from the other wiki to that wiki. Sound good? And the other wiki is left over with no harm done. 01:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Bye Got to Go Still looks like I made the page you can look at it! wanna have [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13/Flame's Shop|'Cheap Pricesʹ']] as my sig but has as my sig. Where should I contact him?wanna have [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13/Flame's Shop|'Cheap Pricesʹ']] as my sig but has as my sig. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13/Flame's Shop|'40 Different FREE Itemsʹ']] Not fixed. You need nosubst in your signature so that it only shows User:Flmathrower13/sig instead of all of its contents. 12:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I have nosbst in it see.-- 12:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Maybe Try 13:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I tried it but it looks like [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' It is finaly working! OK. Have you talked to verrell about merging the wikis? 21:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes I did, but he hasn't responded.--[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Give Flex214 a link to this wiki on Minifig wiki. he wants to join a friendlier MLN wiki he quit the other because of FB100Z 21:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I did it on his talk page. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' do you want 50 hypnosis frequency machines for free (rank 6) you could get them at my store. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' P.S. other stores have them at 20 clicks per 1. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Do you want a few pipe and gypsum for free because you are almost there! --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Coming up. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Look at the tails. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Nice! [[User:Flamethrower13|'Flame']][[User talk:Flamethrower13|'Riiiinng Riiinnng']][http://mylegonetworktrademarket.wikia.com/wiki/My_Lego_Network_Trade_Market_Wiki| New Trade wiki] Thanks can I have 7 Hypnotic Frequency Machines? 00:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I can't do it with my computer. P.S. I sent the items and YOU need to click. Are you gonna click or what. If not send me my items back or I may hack your account.(With my dad doing it.) Hi Bro Hi bro! 00:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Are you making the turtle?